fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Global Resistance
The Global Resistance, or International Mason Militia Resistance Coalition in Season 5, is the human guerrilla movement located all over the planet in the wake of the Invasion of Earth by the Espheni. Although mostly separate for the first years of the war, the militias have been united in a loose coalition with communication guaranteed for the humans by the alien Volm, their allies in the fight agains the Espheni. Beginning in the aftermath of the destruction of the Earth's militaries by the Espheni, the resistance was scattered and had to organize into organizations such as the Massachusetts Militia, led by Colonel Jim Porter, or the remnants of the United States Army, led by President Benjamin Hathaway and General Gerald Donovan. The Massachusetts Militia also suceeded in establishing contact with other militas around the United States and coordinated a major offensive against the Motherships erected over every major city. The assault failed and the alliance died as a result. The next attempt at unification came when a new human government begun to form in Charleston, South Carolina. This government adopted the moniker of the New United States and did its best to unite the resistance groups of America and abroad into a general resistance against th Espheni. Its alliance with the rebel Skitters and the Volm alowed them to wage a successful campaign against the invaders, including a successful mission to destroy the Boston Mothership. However, after the destruction of the Mothership, the Espheni launched a major offensive against the organized resistance, destroying the New United States government and their capital of Charleston became a ghetto for the prisoners. Similar ghettos were erected all over the planet and the invaders begun to make plans to transform adult warriors into humanized skitters. After this offensive and a new attack on their own fleet in the Alicante 8 cluster, the Volm withdrew most of their forces from Earth, leaving only a few reconnaissance teams led by Cochise to keep an eye on the Espheni. Its later revealed that the Volm gave up on Earth, but Cochise and his men stayed behind as they refused to.The 2nd Mass eventually escapes from the ghetto and launches a strike on the Espheni Power Station located on the Moon. Thanks to the return of the Volm and the sacrifice of Alexis Glass-Mason, the attack was a success and it scattered the Espheni and crippled their war machine by forcing them to rely solely on their organic servants rather than their now-useless mechanized weaponry. Most Skitters were also leaderless and begun fighting the humans and themselves for food. The Dornia, the Espheni's ancient enemy also arrived in the Solar System and began guiding Tom Mason to help defeat the Espheni once and for all. In an effort to finally destroy the Espheni, and with the help of the Volm's technology, the 2nd Mass leaders, Daniel Weaver and Tom Mason, were able to send a message to all the other human militias, instructing them to hit any remaining Skitter nest and sign of Espheni presence on Earth to finally end the war. As their part of this, the 2nd Mass has begun a march on Washington, DC, gathering other militia groups along the way. Using the Dornia superweapon, Tom Mason killed the Espheni Queen and through her the Espheni were wiped out, ending the war and the Resistance's goals. Mason Militias Mason Militias is the name of all the rebel groups who have been located worldwide, who have been fighting the Espheni. Known Resistance locations United States *Massachusetts *Charleston, South Carolina (Resistance stronghold) *Chicago (Confirmed by Porter in What Hides Beneath) *Vermont (Confirmed by Bonnie Garcia in Worlds Apart) *Oklahoma (Confirmed by Porter in Prisoner of War) *Texas (Confirmed by Porter in Prisoner of War) *California (Confirmed by Porter in Prisoner of War) *Los Angeles (Confirmed by Porter in What Hides Beneath) *Wisconsin (Confirmed in On Thin Ice) *Arizona (Confirmed in Falling Skies: Planetary Warfare) *Maine (Confirmed in Reborn) *Conneticut (Confirmed in Reborn) Canada Avery Churchill said she was moving north in Compass. Greenland Churchill said she was going to make a stop in Greenland. Eurasia *Iceland (after the UK Churchill's second stop in Europe) *United Kingdom (Churchill's first stop in Europe) *Unknown regions of Europe (stated by Andrea Churchill.) *Spain *Italy *Australia *Tasmania South America *Sao Paulo, Brazil *Bolivia *Peru (possibly) Africa *Cape Town *Morocco Category:Militia Category:Militia units Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Organization